Free
by Paperback-Avenger
Summary: Cameron finds the courage he always needed


**A while ago, I wrote a Ferris Bueller fic and never finished it. However, I think I will come back into the fandom with the old fic and a brand new fic. Enjoy this one shot!**

The clock was quickly ticking as the day was coming to an end. It was almost seven, and Cameron knew Morris would be coming up the driveway any second now. He sat on the sofa, thumbs twiddling as he tapped his feet on the soft carpet. It was a slight comfort, but he was nervous. Of course he was! Since he came into this world, the Frye boy was always bowing before his father. The respect was a one way street as his parents fought about every little thing. They never gave their son the light of day and he felt as though they never bothered to care. It was as if they forgot they'd had a kid, and that his feelings and the depression that consumed him didn't matter.

"This is stupid," Cameron mumbled, his confidence slowly diminishing," You can't confront your father! What if I end up homeless? Where am I gonna go? It's not like Mom's gonna defend me. Just tell him it was Ferris and- no,no. You have to face your fears and tell your dad exactly what you think of him and all of his bullshit."

That's when he heard the car pull up. Cameron's tension slid down his back as he watched the door. He knew, any second now, Morris would come in, give him some greeting then go off to his car. Then everything would unfold. Cam knew he had to stay right where he was. Eventually, the front door opened and his father walked in. He was not the friendliest looking man, with beady brown eyes and a sense of slyness upon him. No wonder he never was like a father! He tossed his case to the side and trampled over to the kitchen for a cold drink.

"Dad," the boy said, which scared his father.

"Jesus, Cameron," he exclaimed," don't scare me like that! I thought your mother said you were sick."

"I was. I guess I'm just feeling better."

"Of course you are," he grumbled.

Cameron bit his lip as his father opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle. It was only a matter of minutes before life came crashing down. Morris glanced over to his son. He wondered what the hell he was staring for. Nonetheless, he had work to do. He told his son not to bother him as he went to the garage. Cameron took in a deep breath as he left the room. He barely let the breath out before he heard a scream. The boy smirked for a second, then wiped it off when Morris ran in, a frazzle and aggressive look on his face.

"Where is she?" he hissed.

"Mom's coming-"

"I meant the car, you idiot!" Morris stepped over," I knew you weren't sick. I knew you were just faking it so you could get a joy ride. I don't need you to play dumb with anymore. So if I were you, I'd tell me where the car is. Now."

Cameron nodded and calmly stood up. He brushed past Morris, who complained about getting sick, and went to the garage. He knew Mr. Frye didn't catch the broken window. He only saw that the Ferrari was missing and that his son was home alone. Cameron walked over to the open window and pointed to the ground. Morris shoved his son out of the way and looked down. When he saw that the car was damaged, he gasped. His hands tugged at his hair as anger and shocked mixed together to form some hybrid emotion. He kept sputtering about his car until he slowly turned to his son.

"That's what happened to your car," Cameron said.

"You and that Ferris boy are in so much trouble!" he screamed as he pushed his son into a nearby wall.

"It wasn't Ferris!" he screamed," It was me! All my work, all on my own. That's right. I did it."

"And you're proud of that?" his father asked.

"Actually, I am."

Morris could feel his anger spiking. He paced back and forth, kicking chunks of glass outside. They were only falling onto the car and causing more damage. Not only had he lost the one thing that mattered, but his son was being disrespectful. He was being a huge dick- but of course, Morris knew he couldn't say that. Meanwhile, Cameron was pleased with himself. It took him years to confront his dad and now the moment was building. All he needed was the perfect outburst and the perfect moment to do so. Morris finally turned to Cameron and grabbed him by the shirt, shaking slightly.

"You are the dumbest boy I know," he said through his teeth," Why would you wreck the one thing I had in this world?"

"The one thing you had?" Cameron asked with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Morris growled.

"What about your wife, huh?" Cam asked," What about your son? Huh? Bet you forgot about us, didn't you? You have been so worked up about this car that you forget you have a family. You and mom are so busy worrying about yourselves and fighting that everything else doesn't dawn on you. I mean, have you not realized how selfish you are? You have controlled me and tormented me for the last eighteen years. It's over, I'm done being a pawn in all of this."

"Your mother and I do not fight all the time-"

"Yes you do!" Cameron exclaimed," You fight and argue and scream and you drag me into it. You make me pick sides and then you both get angry when I don't. I have never seen a house that has more hatred than the one I'm stuck in. You both claim it's healthy to fight, but not the way you do. When I get married, I want normal, little fights. I don't want to argue about a loveless marriage or whatever bullshit you call each other on. I want the little fights that end with an apology and to know that we still love each other. When I have kids, I want them to know that I care. I want them to be able to come to me about anything. I do not want to be like you."

Morris stared at his son, putting his hands down. Cameron felt tears welling up in his eyes. He tried his best to wipe them away, without his father noticing. Of course, Morris had his eyes to the ground. He was still angry, obviously, but he kept it to himself. He looked to his son and stepped closer. For the first time, they locked eyes with understanding on their faces.

"And there is no way I can make this up to you?" he asked, still softly angry.

"Nope."

"If that's how you feel," Morris sighed, running his hands through his hair," Look, I don't plan on kicking you out. As much as I want to scream more at you and throw you out, that is ridiculous. You have, what, another two weeks of school left?"

"Another month," Cameron mumbled.

"Right. After that, you're going to the local college and we won't have to argue anymore."

"I'm going to school in Boston. I didn't expect you to remember."

Cameron stood up and made his way to his room. He heard his mother coming up the driveway and he didn't care. He had his peace with his father and that was enough. He pulled out a duffle bag and threw whatever he could in there. Morris watched but did not stop him. He knew this would have happened sooner, had his son had the guts to stand up to him. He knew this was it, taking another suitcase and stuffing it with more of his belongings. He would take as much as he could fit in his car. Eventually, he was done and carried everything to the doorway.

"This is it then, huh?"

"Sure is," the boy looked to his father," So you're just gonna let me go?"

"No stopping you now."

Morris didn't seem to give a shit. Neither did his son. As he walked out and to his car, shoving everything in, his mother was going up to his father. She was asking him all kinds of frazzled questions, and Morris didn't know how to answer. Cameron was focusing on packing everything in his dead little car. Once he finally got the bags in, he hopped into the driver's seat and turned the key. His frazzled mother knocked on the window, to which he reluctantly rolled down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked in a panic state.

"Getting away," he said then looked up at her," Don't worry. You won't have to deal with me anymore. I'm going off to start my life without you two. I won't be a burden anymore. I won't write to you in college, I won't invite you to my wedding and I won't even dare to send you pictures of my children. Goodbye Sandy, goodbye Morris."

Cameron rolled up his window and started up the car. He drove off slowly, his car still being the piece of scrap metal it was. His parents argued in the background, but they wouldn't be after him. After a few minutes of driving, the boy pulled over. He stared at the dashboard, unsure of what to think. He couldn't believe what he had done. He then felt himself start to cry, tears rolling down his face. He bit his lip as he cried, not making any noises. Cameron let out the little frustrations, allowing himself to feel sorry for...well, himself.

"You did it, buddy," he whispered, rubbing his eyes quickly," You finally stood your ground. God, you did it."

Cameron sniffed twice before allowing himself to calm down. He rested his hands on the steering wheel. Where would he go now? He did have Uncle Harvey, who lived about twenty minutes away. He'd always let his nephew stay over. But first, he had one more place to go…

Mrs Bueller was making soup when she heard the doorbell. Quickly, she put down her ladle, but heard her daughter open the door. Jeanie looked up at Cameron, immediately recognizing her brother's best friend.

"Hey Cam," she said nonchalantly," What's up?"

"Is Ferris alright?" He asked," I need to talk to him."

Jeanie opened the door further and allowed him in. Cameron was lead upstairs into Ferris's bedroom, where he was pretending to be asleep. When Cam closed the door, Ferris opened his eyes and sat up right.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Cam nodded," I..I did it. I stood up to my dad."

Ferris knew his best friend could do it. He knew there was something in him that changed. Cameron went one to talk about his future accomplishments. He could see, in the Frye boy's eyes, he was free.


End file.
